1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic incense assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic incense sticks typically include a transparent tube having an opened end and a bulb portion at an opposite end of the tube, non-transparent coatings on an outer surface of the tube to simulate an incense coating and a bone part of traditional incense sticks, and a light emitting diode (LED) positioned at the opened end. The LED emits light, which is directed to the bulb portion via multiple internal reflections on an inner surface of the tube. Thus, the electronic incense stick appears to burn. However, the electronic incense sticks are not vivid in morphology in comparison to the traditional incense sticks.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense stick which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.